Obsesión peligrosa
by Kotomi Lamperouge
Summary: Sentarou ama todo de su escuadrón, incluyendo a su capitán Ukitake, pero tanta devoción puede llevarlo a hacer algo un poco perverso. Yaoi.


**Un Sentarou x Ukitake muy particular, espero que lo disfruten, no se arrepentirán, se los aseguro ^.^**

0o0o0o0

El treceavo escuadrón era un lugar sereno y cálido, con hermosos jardines con las más hermosas flores, lagunas, estanques con bellos y grandes peces y bonsáis mal cortados.

Sentarou amaba aquel lugar sereno y hermoso, aquel lugar donde vivía hacia tantos años, donde lo habían aceptado y enseñado a ser un buen shinigami, noble, respetuoso, honesto y leal. Amaba la tranquilidad de su escuadrón, sus hermosos jardines y sus lagunas tranquilas. Amaba el sonido de la brisa y las caricias que esta daba en su rostro cuando cruzaba por el escuadrón mas pacifico de todo el Seireitei.

Amaba la sabrosa comida que allí se brindaba en los comedores del escuadrón, comida supervisada por el mismo capitán del grupo, contraria a la que había probado en los demás escuadrones, principalmente en el onceavo, el segundo o el octavo escuadrón, las cuales no sabían a nada y solo consistían en hacer más fuertes a sus hombres. También había probado la del cuarto escuadrón, era sosa pero nutritiva.

Amaba las tardes lluviosas, y cuando no tenia nada que hacer se sentaba a observar la lluvia caer en los tejados.

Pero de todas las cosas buenas y hermosas de aquel escuadrón, lo que mas amaba era a su capitán.

El capitán Ukitake se daba a querer por todos los que lo conocían, no había hombre en la Sociedad de Almas mas noble, dulce y encantador. El sabía como tratar a todas las personas, él sabia como sonreír y alagar a los demás y darles palabras de aliento, o aconsejarlos por algún problema. Era un hombre honesto y generoso, y desde el día que lo conoció empezó a amarlo, pero había algo más, el capitán Ukitake era precioso, era alto, elegante, y sumamente apuesto. Cuando el pasaba los demás se sonrojaban ante su belleza, su sonrisa, su amabilidad y su hermosa mirada.

Sentarou lo amaba sobre todas las cosas existentes en el mundo, lo idolatraba como a un Dios y lo atendía en todo lo que el necesitara, así había llegado al tercer puesto de su división, y estar tan cerca de el era un honor que al principio lo abrumaba y bebía tratando de calmarse, pero luego se fue acostumbrando hasta equilibrarse y poder servirle con mas eficiencia, porque eso era lo único que el aspiraba en su vida, servirle a su amado capitán.

Pero el compartía su puesto con Kiyone, su mejor amiga y peor rival. Cuando no estaban frente al capitán eran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero cuando estaban cerca o frente a el, eran enemigos a muerte y peleaban por ser el favorito del capitán Ukitake, este sabia el amor que los dos sentían por el pero respiraba profundo y trataba de no hacerlos sentir mal ni insultarlos cuando armaban tremendo espectáculo frente a el gritándose y escupiéndose, cada uno reclamando que era el que mas lo amaba y el que mas lo respetaba y el que mejor trabajaba. Ukitake se llevaba la mano a la frente tratando de calmarse y en la mayoría de los casos los dejaba peleando y se iba de allí.

Pero en los momentos que el capitán se enfermaba como ocurría con frecuencia por culpa de la enfermedad que lo aquejaba desde muy joven, Sentarou y Kiyone se comportaban con madurez dejando de lado sus diferencia y tratando de cuidarlo lo mejor que podían.

Como Kiyone era mujer, el único que podía entrar a la habitación del capitán Ukitake y verlo completamente desnudo era Sentarou. En aquella ocasiones, el capitán estaba mareado por los fármacos suministrados por la cuarta división, y no podía caminar ni bañarse solo. Sentarou lo acompañaba hasta en la más vergonzosa de las situaciones.

Cuando el capitán tosía hasta escupir sangre, Sentarou estaba a su lado limpiando su rostro del sudor y su boca por la sangre derramada, Luego lo llevaba hasta el baño.

-Capitán- decía Sentarou- ¿el agua esta buena mi capitán?

-Si, gracias Sentarou- decía Ukitake quitándose el yukata, quedándose totalmente desnudo ante Sentarou que lo miraba maravillado.

Ukitake se metía al agua con su ayuda, por que estaba demasiado mareado para entrar solo, Sentarou lo tomaba del brazo y lo ayudaba a entrar a la bañera, lentamente el capitán de la treceava división entraba al agua para luego sonreírle a Sentarou.

-Gracias- decía Ukitake pasándose las manos por los brazos, Sentarou se sentaba fuera de la bañera, contemplándolo como si se tratara de una pieza de arte. Ukitake tenia sus pensamientos en otro lado, aunque a veces hablaba con el de cosas cotidianas del escuadrón, pero era muy reservado, y a pesar de no tener teniente, Ukitake no hablaba las cosas importantes con el, si tenia que hacerlo se los decía a su compañero y amigo Kyoraku Shunsui, capitán del octavo escuadrón.

Ukitake no tenia que decirle a Sentarou que le lavara la espalda, casi sin fuerzas, Ukitake se movía hacia adelante y Sentarou tomaba la esponja y lo hacia, pasando la esponja por la blanca y delicada piel de su capitán, casi siempre esto lo hacia excitarse si ya no lo estaba, su pene se ponía tan duro que le dolía bajo su hakama. Al terminar, Sentarou ayudaba a Ukitake a salir de allí.

-¿Se siente bien capitán?

-Si, gracias Sentarou.

Sentarou lo ayudaba a caminar hacia una silla en su oficina, aquella oficina que a veces hacia de habitación en la treceava división cuando su amado capitán no quería irse a casa por que tenia muchas obligaciones pero se sentía muy mal.

Sentarou tomaba una toalla seca quitándole la mojada de los hombros y lo ayudaba a secarse con ella, con ese acto tan inocente pero sensual, Sentarou acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo del capitán Ukitake con la tela gruesa, también secaba la larga y blanca cabellera que tanto a el le gustaba y a este punto, Sentarou no podía mas y quería correr hacia un lugar apartado donde pudiera machacarse el pene en el acto de la masturbación.

El bello capitán Ukitake permanecía en silencio, casi siempre mareado por el medicamento y con la visión borrosa. Sentarou lo ayudaba a colocarse aquel viejo yukata de dormir que tanto le gustaba y lo llevaba hasta el futon, el cual ya estaba preparado para que el capitán descansara.

-Sentarou, dame un poco mas de te- le decía Ukitake con una adorable sonrisa. Sentarou obedecía, como un perro faldero al cual su dueño le da una orden. Tomaba el te en sus manos y llevaba la taza a los hermosos y delicados labios de su adorable capitán, este le agradaría y tomaba un sorbo, luego otro, miraba a Sentarou que lo observaba con ojos bien abiertos, pendiente de cada movimiento de su capitán, alerta del peligro que podía conllevarle tomarse un sorbo de te y que no pudiera tragarlo por culpa de la sangre en su garganta. Ukitake bajaba la vista con una mirada sombría, suspiraba y tomaba otro sorbo, consiente que este último lo haría dormir profundamente.

-Gracias- le decía Ukitake con otra sonrisa, Sentarou trataba de aguantar el dolor en sus testículos, trataba de no sonrojarse, pero ya era tarde, Sentarou lo miraba como una niña enamorada, como Kiyone miraba a su capitán todos los días.

Ukitake se acostaba sobre el futon, sin cubrirse el cuerpo, sabia que Sentarou lo cubriría, y sabia que en ese momento le pagaría todos sus servicios, estaba conciente del amor obsesivo que Sentarou le profesaba.

Ukitake cerraba sus hermosos ojos y al fin se dormía, Sentarou esperaba que Ukitake empezara su pesada respiración, al fin había llegado la hora, y allí Sentarou daba rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Sentarou se arrodillaba frente al futon donde dormía su capitán, sacaba con lentitud y vergüenza su pene de su hakama, se lo miraba por unos segundos, empezaba a auto complacerse, mirando al capitán Ukitake dormido boca abajo, con el yukata semi abierto, exponiendo sus pálidos muslos y parte de sus hombros, su cabello largo y blanco como la nieve caía sobre su espalda y las sabanas, sus ojos cerrados y su boca rosada y delicada entreabierta.

Sentarou se imaginaba que estaba sobre el, besando su esbelto cuello, acariciando sus muslos, lamiendo su hombro y deslizando su yukata mas hacia abajo, con suavidad, con ternura, como se debía tratar a aquel hombre, con todo el respeto y amor del mundo.

Sentarou imaginaba que el capitán abría sus bellos ojos, que giraba su cuerpo hasta quedar sobre su espalda para mirarlo de frente, para brindarle una sonrisa, para llevar las delicadas manos hasta su fuerte pecho y acariciarlo, atraerlo hacia el y decirle de manera sensual que le hiciera el amor, en momentos como ese, Sentarou aceleraba su mano sobre su pene erecto, sentía una electricidad increíble, una sensación deliciosa que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Seguía observando a su capitán, e imaginaba que aquel bello hombre abría sus piernas para el y se abría el yukata provocativamente, que le clavaba los ojos y sonreía con gracia y vergüenza, que colocaba sus manos en su nuca y allí, se levantaba un poco y lo besaba, Sentarou se estremecía, con el pene en sus manos, acariciándolo fuertemente, debía imaginar algo malo para no venirse antes de imaginar la penetración, allí, en su mente llegaba Kyoraku Shunsui, el capitán de la octava división, lo regañaba por besar a su mejor amigo, le decía que se alejara de el, le mostraba su zanpakuto con amenazas, allí Sentarou se calmaba un poco, y podía controlar mejor su ritmo cardiaco y el de su mano, pero volvía a excitarse cuando su amado capitán le decía al oído que no importaba, que Kyoraku no era su amante, que el se podía acostar con quien quisiera, y allí sus bocas de conectaban y sus lenguas danzaban, el conocía el sabor de la boca de su capitán por las tantas veces que lo había besado en sus pensamientos eróticos, dulce, muy dulce como los caramelos que llevaba en los bolsillos de su hakama y repartía a los niños. Sabía como seria aquel beso: tierno y delicado, tan tierno como la forma en que tocaba la taza de te en sus labios; con movimientos sensuales y lentos, como hablaba cuando aconsejaba a los miembros de su escuadrón; con leves gemidos, como aquellos que se le escapaban cuando pedía ayuda por culpa de su enfermedad cuando la sangre lo ahogaba.

Allí Sentarou estaba al limite, y tomaba la toalla mojada y la colocaba frente al futon de su capitán para su salpicar su cuerpo en caso de perder la razón y no poder atraparla, porque en ese punto, Sentarou imaginaba que penetraba a su amado capitán, desflorándolo en cada sueño, escuchando sus gemidos de dolor y placer, sintiendo sus dedos hincados en su espalda, sus pechos desnudos pegados, subiendo y bajando con la respiración entrecortada, húmedos por el sudor, sintiendo los duros pezones rozar uno con el otro.

El bailaría en su desenfrenado vaivén, su capitán lanzaría un grito cuando sintiera el pene de su tercer puesto rozando el punto exacto de placer dentro de su ano. Arremetería con fuerza sintiendo las caderas de su capitán moviéndose bajo su cuerpo, al mismo ritmo que el, para llegar juntos al orgasmo.

Sentarou se corría, aguantando el gemido de placer, cubriendo la punta de su miembro con su mano libre, llenándola del liquido que le brindaba a su capitán como una muestra de su incalculable amor y devoción por el. Sentarou temblaba, aguantando una fuerte agitación de todo su cuerpo para no despertar al objetivo de su intenso placer. En su mente el capitán del treceavo escuadrón se correría sintiendo la mano de Sentarou recorrer todo su pene, allí le gritaría que lo ama y se abrazarían jurándose amor eterno.

Habiendo acabado, Sentarou tomaba la toalla y lentamente se ponía de pie, pero no sin antes observar a su capitán dormido.

-Gracias mi amor, yo también te amo- decía en un susurro para si mismo, se iba al baño a lavarse, para luego seguir sus labores cotidianas.

Y allí, solo en su habitación, haciéndose el dormido, el capitán sollozaba sin saber que hacer con su tercer puesto, apretaba sus puños con desesperación porque no sabía como enfrentarse a el, como le había dicho su amigo Kyoraku un día que lo vio a través de la ventana de la habitación masturbarse mientras miraba a Ukitake con lujuria.

Pero el capitán Ukitake era demasiado noble, sabia que Sentarou solo esperaba que el se durmiera para desatar todo su deseo sexual hacia el, Ukitake lo aceptaba, aceptaba ese cuerpo semi desnudo acariciándose con morbo frente a el, esos gemidos intensos que Sentarou pensaba que no se escuchan, aceptaba esos pensamientos eróticos que seguro su tercer puesto tenia en su cabeza, sabrá kami que cosas imaginaba aquel hombre en sus sucio cerebro con ellos dos de protagonistas. Aun así, Ukitake se dormía por que sabia que aquel hombre, a pesar de todo lo respetaba y Ukitake no tenia como pagarle todo lo que hacia por el, hacerse el dormido a veces era una forma de pago por su servilismo aunque luego llorara de rabia al sentirse deseado de una forma tan perversa. Ukitake suspiraba por que pensaba que ese hombre, por el momento nunca lo tocaría, pero sentía miedo, por que cada vez que Sentarou se masturbaba estaba más y más cerca de su cuerpo.

0o0o0o0

Bueno, fue la imaginación de Sentarou porque Ukitake es solo de Kyoraku jejeje. Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus comentarios, un abrazo a todos.

**Arigatou ^.^**


End file.
